


악몽

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	악몽

늦은 밤. 아니, 시간은 중요하지 않다. 어차피 이 곳에는 어둠 뿐이었다. 밝고 어두움이 존재하는 지구의 시간에 맞추어 관성적으로 불을 끄고 켤 뿐 자신들은 영원한 어둠 속을 항해하는 것이다. 불이 꺼진 함선은 조용했다. 몇몇 당직 사관들이 자신의 자리를 지키고 있지만 자동항해가 가능한 시스템은 최대한 그들이 평소와 다름없는 생활을 하도록 해주었다. 그것은 체콥 역시 마찬가지였다. 워프도 탐사도 없이 그저 조용히 별과 별 사이를, 어둠의 한 가운데를 가르고 움직이는 여행 속에서 콘솔을 떠난 네비게이터가 할 일은 그다지 많지 않다.   
정해진 시간이 되자 기계적으로 떠진 눈에 잠시 얼굴을 부볐다. 교대시간이다. 정확히 삼분 후에 지정해 둔 알람이 울렸다. 체콥은 멜로디의 첫 구절이 끝나기도 전에 버튼을 눌렀고, 동시에 자리를 털고 일어섰다. 잠은 얌전히 자는 편이었고 그나마도 깊지 않았다. 언제나 악몽과도 같은 무언가가 머릿속에 야트막히 퍼져있었고, 그것은 잠이 드는 순간 터져 나와 모든 무의식을 장악한다. 하지만 그러한 무질서도 잠시 뿐으로, 체콥은 작은 자극에도 금세 잠에서 깨어났고 그러면 온통 혼란스럽게 날뛰던 악몽들이 순식간에 씻겨내려가 머릿속에는 기억이라기에도 애매한 느낌만이 머물다가 금세 휘발되어 버린다. 그럼에도, 그 잠시간이 가져다주는 ‘기분’이라는 것은 체콥에게 있어 견딜 수 없을 만큼 난해한 것이어서 차라리 무감각을 바라게 되는 것이다.  
침대 위 아주 옅게 남은 흔적을 잠시 돌아보다 길게 기지개를 켰다. 체온은 금세 사라질테고 침대 위의 흐트러짐도 무디어 질 것이다. 밤을 지새워 영원히 떠오르지 않을 태양을 기다리며 검은 하늘을 바라보다 다음 사람에게 교대하고 나면 이 방은 다시 처음과 같이, 아무런 사용감이 없는 서늘함으로 체콥을 맞이 할 터다. 그것이 방을 나서는 걸음을 재촉하게 했다. 그저 침묵만이 가득한 복도 위를, 체콥은 저 자신의 초조함에 쫓기어 내달렸다. 걸음 소리는 침묵에 잡아먹혔고, 익숙하지 않은 불안감이 그다지 멀지 않은 브릿지까지의 거리를 끝없이 늘여놓았다. 가까스로 익숙한 문 앞에 섰을 때, 체콥은 제 불안감이 불합리함을 다시 한 번 되짚었지만 그럼에도 그 불안이 사그라들 기미는 보이지 않았다. 이것은 정말로 흔치 않은 일로, 아직 열 일곱의 나이가 다시 한 번 되살아나며 스스로가 의식치 않으면서도 벗어나려 몸부림치는 현실의 몸이라는 한계를 다시 한 번 머릿속 깊숙이 각인하게 하는 것이었다.  
낮과 달리 가벼운 잠금장치가 걸린 문은 간단한 코드 인식만으로 조용히 열렸다. 체콥은 전에 없이 조심스럽게 발을 딛었다. 희미하게 반짝이는 스크린들. 사람의 흔적이 지워진 이 시간은 언제나 낯설기만 하다. 체콥은 느리게 브릿지 안을 둘러보았다. 언제나 자신이 앉아있는 곳. 자신의 자리. 그리고 그 곳에서 불과 몇 걸음 떨어진 곳에 익숙한 검은 뒷통수가 스크린을 바라보고 있다. 평소라면 빙글, 돌아 자신을 보며 인사할 그가 침묵을 지키는 것에 체콥은 이마를 긁적였다. 여전히 그 끝자락만 간신히 남은 악몽이 복도를 넘어 문을 비집고는 다시 한 번 체콥의 곁에 다가섰다.

“미스터.......”

입 안으로 움츠러들려는 말을 간신히 굴려내며 남자의 곁에 다가갔을 때, 여전히 입술 끝에 걸리던 목소리는 다시금 제 목구멍 안으로 스며들어버렸다. 잠들어있다. 의외의 사실에 체콥은 숨을 죽였다. 거의 내지 않던 걸음 소리를 더 죽여 고양이처럼 슬그머니, 더 가까이 다가선다. 메인 윈도는 여전히 검은 색이었다. 체콥의 계산대로라면 당분간 빛을 내는 거대 행성체 근처를 지날 일은 없었고, 그래서 멀리서 반사되어오는. 수백, 수천만년 전의 낡은 빛들이 희미하게 깜박일 뿐이었다. 온통 새카만 하늘에 압도당하기라도 한 듯 반듯하던 등이 조금 굽어있다. 그것은 굉장히 생소한 느낌이었기에 잠이 든 남자는 체콥으로 하여금 그 생소함으로 심장 한 켠이 일렁이는 감정을 체험하게 만들었다. 평소의 기민하던 남자는 숨소리조차 거의 내지 않고 그린 듯 자고 있었다. 그 잠에 든 얼굴은 평소의 얼굴에서는 상상할 수 없을 만큼 편안한 것이어서, 체콥은 자신의 꿈을 필사적으로 되짚어보았지만 역시나 기억나는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 다만, 남자의 옅은 숨소리에 기척만이 남아 그림자 끝자락을 길게 늘여놓던 악몽이 그대로 녹아내린다.

"미스터 술루."

체콥은 입 안으로 남자의 이름을 굴려보았다. 왼쪽. 브릿지 안에서 체콥은 언제나 자신의 신경이 왼쪽으로 지나치게 집중해 있음을 알았다. 좌우 대칭형의 콘솔은 옆에 앉은 사람을 의식하지 않을 수 있을 만큼 넓었지만 그렇다고 공간의 넓이가 어떤 존재에 대한 무관심과 반드시 비례하는 것은 아니다. 체콥은 이따금 왼쪽 팔과 왼쪽 뺨이 자신의 통제에서 벗어나는 것 같은 환상을 맛보고는 했다. 뺨은 다른 곳 보다 뜨거웠고, 팔은 종종 뻣뻣해져서는 스크린 위를 미끄러졌다. 실수를 한 적은 없지만 이것이 실수로 이어지지 않을 것이라는 보장은 없었기에 본즈를 찾아갔다. 진지한 얼굴을 한 군의관은 꽤나 시간을 들여 체콥의 신체를 스캔했지만 아무런 이상을 찾을 수 없었다.

“심리적인 문제 아닐까?”

결국에, 그가 그런 결론을 내렸을 때. 체콥은 잠시 고민했고 본즈를 똑바로 바라보았다.

“하지만 이 문제로 캡틴이나 미스터 술루가 실수하는 일은 없을 겁니다.”

본즈는 예상치 못한 대답이라는 듯 미묘한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였고, 체콥 역시 그런 군의관의 얼굴을 마주하며 덩달아 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신이 왼쪽에 조금 더 예민해진다고 해서, 정말로 무언가 문제가 발생할 일은 없을 것이다. 그것은 계산에서 어긋나는 일이니까. 그러니 그런 존재하지 않을 실수로 커크와 술루의 실수까지 불러킬 일은 절대 없는 것이다. 체콥은 확신했고 본즈는 미심쩍어했지만 체콥을 붙들지는 않았다. 브릿지로 복귀한 후, 그 확신이 흔들린 적은 없었지만 이렇게 술루의 옆자리에서, 정확히는 이렇게 가까운 곳에서 그의 얼굴을 바라보는 것은 생각만큼 쉬운 일은 아니었다.   
체콥은 자신이 술루의 왼쪽에 있음을 깨달았다. 언제나 쉽게 볼 수 없던, 술루의 반대쪽 얼굴이 이번에는 코 앞에 놓여있다. 검은 머리카락이 이마 위로 조금. 단단히 다물어진 눈꺼풀과 그에 반해 느긋하게 풀어진 입꼬리. 하지만 무엇보다도 손이. 체콥은 느릿하게 허리를 숙였다. 단정한 손 끝이 콘솔 위에 반듯하게 놓였다. 피곤 속에서도 혹시 모를 오작동을 걱정하기라도 한 듯 스크린은 절대 건들지 않을만한 위치에 놓인 손에 어쩐지 웃음이 나올 것 같다. 당신은 그런 사람이지. 어쩐지 술루의 잠이 궁금했다. 그 역시 옅은 안개 같은 악몽을 꾸는 밤이 있을까. 체콥은 저도 모르게 손을 뻗었다. 스크린의 빛은 별빛보다도 밝았고, 지금 이 공간 안에 온전히 깨어 있는 것은 체콥 뿐이다. 자신의 것이 아닌 콘솔 위로 느릿하게 손을 옮겼다. 잠시 망설임 끝에, 그 망설임 만큼의 무게를 담아 손 끝이 아주 조심스럽게 스쳤다. 깃털보다 가벼운 접촉에 꼭 그 만큼의 온기가 입가를 간질인다. 

"미스터 술루. 교대하러 왔습니다."

그 역시 옅은 잠을 자는 것일까. 손 끝이 스친 것 만으로도 잠에서 깨려는 듯 몸을 뒤척인다. 예기치 못한 공통점에 어쩐지 웃음이 났다. 기다란 눈꼬리가 느릿하게 깜박이는 것을 바라보다, 그의 정신이 돌아올 즈음 느릿하게 입을 열었다. 굽어 있던 등이 반듯하게 펴졌다. 평소와 다를 바 없는, 하지만 조금 느슨한 눈이 체콥을 마주했다. 체콥은 소리 없이 웃었다.


End file.
